


Hokage's Choice

by amuk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Betrayal, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inheritance, Romance, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is no longer just a game. Her very life is at stake and it's hard to know who to trust when everyone wants you dead. Harder yet is to figure out how much longer is left till it's game over, for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omens

I always have the worst of luck. Sure, there are lots of people worse of than me, but at the moment, I don’t think they can complain. Why? Well…to answer that, it’s best to start at the beginning.

 

It all had to happen on March the 14th.

 

A Monday.

 

My _birthday_.

 

-x-

 

I managed to catch the three o’clock bus immediately after school. Since it was one of those automated buses, I had to tell _it_ where I was getting off. The bus was practically empty, so I just sat down in the front. Pulling a slip of paper out of my pocket, I unfolded it before looking at it.

 

 It is a gift certificate to one of the new, popular gaming centers made by the Prestige Uchiha Corporation. New because it started only two years ago and popular because it has one of the best gaming programs ever. Their games are realistic. That doesn’t just mean that their graphics are good. Not only can you see everything, you can feel, hear, smell, even _taste_ everything in the game. In short, you are _in_ the _game’s_ world.

 

I’ve been to these games a few times before and I’m sort of glad that my dad got me a gift certificate to go again. Seems that this year he is actually trying to be a good dad, buying me a birthday gift and all.

 

Of course, it would help if he didn’t have his secretary call me and ask me what I wanted for my gift. And then have her deliver it to me along with a blank card.   

At least he tried this time, unlike before. 

 

You see, my birthday has a history of bad events. What sort events? The first one I can remember was back when I was four. My parents were together back then, but on my birthday, my father finally snapped. He yelled at her and then stormed out of the house. Lovely birthday present, no?

 

Then, on my fifth birthday, after my father suddenly is spotted again, we find out that he has some high-position job. And a new wife and new little girl. That wasn’t too bad except that he had us go to the doctor and checked to make sure he is actually my father. I was only five and I suddenly realized how much he wanted us out of his life. 

 

I would love to continue with all of these sad events that occurred during my birthday, but I should go back to the bus ride. It was the first omen that something bad was going to occur.

 

-x-

 

After about twenty minutes, the bus finally arrived at the gaming center. The large building that has a nice green lawn and some flowers growing in front of it. Except I can’t see any of them.

 

There was a mob in front of the center. A huge crowd of parents, all of them holding up signs, signs that read ‘DOWN WITH FANTASY!’ and ‘PROTECT OUR CHILDREN!’ The reason that they are here is because they are a part of the CPCF. That stands for Citizen’s Protecting Children from Fantasy. Apparently fantasy corrupts our mind and it should be banned. Right now they are waving their signs and marching up and down the lawn. They are also glaring. Like they are daring someone to even attempt to get past them.

 

And that’s what I’m going to do.

-x-

 

As the bus pulled up to the bus stop, its voice called out my name. “Haruno S. You have requested to get off at the bus stop in front of Uchiha Gaming Center.”

 

“Yes,” I reply.

 

“Haruno S., you are a minor, under the age of 18.”

 

“Yes,” I reply, twitching slightly. _Let me off already, you hunk of scrap metal._

 

“Sorry, but as you are a minor, you are not allowed off the bus at a stop where there is a danger that you might get injured.”

 

I look outside, where the mothers and fathers a marching around. Well, actually two of them are marching and the rest are sitting tiredly on the ground, eating donuts and drinking coffee.

 

“It’s ok. They won’t hurt me, as they are trying to ‘protect me’.”  _What are they going to do to me? Pelt their donuts at me? Scream at me to leave?_

 

“Sorry, but I am not allowed to do that. You may get off at another stop, but not at this one.”

 

I bite back the words I feel like screaming at it and instead say, “Let me off at the next stop.” _I’ll just walk back._

 

“Not if you are going to walk back to this center,” the bus replies.

 

I glower at it. Smart bus. Looking at the map of stops, I quickly tell it, “No. I’m just going to see the….Museum of Natural History that’s across from the stop.”

 

“Ok then. I’ll let you off at the next stop, Haruno S. Estimated time of arrival in five minutes.”

 

Apparently the bus is not smart enough. If it were human, then it would have known I wouldn’t have changed my mind that fast.

 

Then again, if it was human, it wouldn’t have cared.

-x-

 

Five minutes later, I scrambled off the bus, while it cheerfully (can a bus be cheerful?) says, “Goodbye, Haruno S. Thank you for taking the bus.”

 

“Goodbye,” I reply, before mumbling, “ _Your mother was a garbage can.”_

 

Then I briskly walk off to the gaming center. After walking for a few minutes, I arrived and suddenly grabbed the attention of all of the parents sitting on the grass. They look at me, look at their signs, and then look at their food. Then, they quickly get up, holding their coffee in one hand and their signs in the other. “DON’T ENTER THIS EVIL BUILDING!!” a man yells at me, shaking his donuts threateningly in one hand.

 

They weren’t seriously going to throw the food at me, right? At least, that’s what I hoped as I ignored him and walked on up the path, to the building.

 

“That is the DEVIL’S home, where innocent minds are CORRUPTED!! Don’t help it! It shall destroy you in the end!” some of the other parents yell, moving to block me.

 

Luckily, I manage to squeeze past them and get to the door. There is a guard there, and he quickly opens the door to let me, which is better service than they’ve ever let me have in the past.

 

-x-

 

In the reception center, there are two teenage boys sitting on a coach, looking bored. They’re throwing a baseball around, and one of them looks up when I come in before looking down. The receptionist seems busy on the phone while I walk up to her desk and makes a motion to tell me to wait.

 

I let out a hiss of pain as I felt something bite my fingers. Sucking on the finger, I look at the thing that bit it. It’s one of those new creatures they’ve been building, a dragon. It looks (and, as I’ve just found out, feels) real and is about the size of a kitten. He is tied to a chain which is tied to her paperweight, struggling to get free. Baring his teeth at me, the dragon tries to attack me again but is cut short by his chain.

 

“Ha,” I smirk at him. “Serves you right.”

 

However, the paper weight moves a little. Even if he is not alive and is only the size of a kitten, I still move away a little. This catches the attention of the receptionist and she finally gets off the phone.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s harmless,” she reassures me. That would have helped except that the dragon started to breathe fire.

 

Ignoring the dragon, the lady takes my gift card. “Would you like to play in a group or alone?” she asks me. I, in turn, look at the teenagers sitting. Even if they are guys, cute guys, they look like their eighteen. And I’m only fourteen. I doubt they’ll find it fun to play with their ‘little sister’.

 

“I’ll play alone,” I reply, “Can I look at the games?” While I have played before, I haven’t played at this center before (I played in New York and London). As I scroll through the catalogue, I cross out some of the games. “Witches’ Brew” seems too childish to me, even though it’s made for my age. Same with “Dungeons and Dice”. However, “Heir Apparent” seems interesting enough, and I’m about to choose that one when another game pops up on the screen.

 

In fancy letters, the words, “Hokage’s Choice” is written. Curious, I clicked it and the preview loaded on the screen.

 

 _“Welcome to Hokage’s Choice,”_ a voice suddenly says. _“The Third Hokage suddenly dies,”_ a picture of an old man is shown _“and his dying words declared you his heir”_ A picture of a young boy is shown _“Will you manage to last the three days it takes be appointed the next Hokage”_ A mountain is shown _“Make allies with the right people, or else suffer the consequences. It’s all up to you.”_ Suddenly scenes flooded the screen. Giant animals appeared out of nowhere, people disappeared in clouds of smoke, there were two people fighting, blurs of colors, and picture of a village.

 

Then, the screen faded to black. And I made up my mind on what game I was going to play. After all, this game involved planning, action, and seemed fun.

 

However, the main reason I chose this wasn’t actually that. In fact, the biggest reason I chose this game was because in the preview there were some characters. Some young, handsome (really hot) male characters. Not really that good a reason, I will admit. But what if the reason was really shallow? Why chose a game just because you didn’t like any of the characters? And besides, if nothing else, there would be something to look forward to in the game.

 

Catching the receptionist’s attention, I asked her, “Can girls play ‘Hokage’s Choice’?’

 

Checking her computer screen, she replied, “Yes, there can be female heirs too.”

 

However, while I can play it and it seemed really fun (plus…the guys…), there was still one thing I had to ask. “Is there only one way to win the game?” Because if there was only one way, this game would be frustrating and I know I won’t win.

 

Thinking the question over, she answered. “No, this game is sort of like bean soup.”

 

“ _Bean soup_?” I asked, staring at her.

 

“Yes, bean soup. It is not like a peanut butter sandwich. In a peanut butter sandwich, you only put on the peanut butter and that’s it. But with bean soup, there is a choice. You can put kidney beans, chick peas, or some other type of bean. You can add in carrots or whatever it is you want to add. You can boil it or stir it slowly. There are many different ways to make it.” She the nodded to herself, as if confirming what she said was indeed true.

 

The receptionist must be some sort of weirdo, telling me the game is like soup. And I really didn’t understand that comparison. However, I think the gist of it was that I had many different ways to get to the goal. “I’ll play this game then,” I replied to her before following her to one of the gaming rooms.

 

After I lay down on one of the beds, she started tell me, “While you only paid for half an hour, the game will feel like days have gone by. As well, every time you die, you will start over from the beginning, unless you’ve used up all off your time, after all. And if you are playing still when your time runs out, you continue to play until you die. Ready?”

 

I nodded before I closed my eyes as she hooked me up to the game. Then I submerged into the virtual reality. It’s time to see how good this game is.


	2. Flower Power

Prestige Uchiha Corporation must have someone who is in charge of smells.

 

Not necessarily bad smells, but strong smells.

 

Makes you—or at least, me—wonder, what sort of a person has a job where they go home and are asked, “How did work go?”, they reply “Oh, the usual. Took a couple weeks of allowance from some random kid, who wanted an enjoyable fantasy game, and plunked them into the middle of a mound of strong, dying flowers.”

 

Flowers are nice. At least, most flowers are good to smell, just sweet enough and fragment. I should know; I have a friend who works at a flower-shop. Anyways, why am I talking about flowers so much? Well….

 

I woke up thinking that I was in the middle of a meadow. Or surrounded by mountains of flowers. However, there was no sun shining or birds chirping, so I doubted it was a meadow. I could also hear a voice, in the distance, calling out, but for now I ignored it. I had more urgent problems.

 

I opened my eyes, and was blinded. Not literally, but I might as well have been. Everywhere I looked, there was pink. Not a nice, light shade of pink, no, I got instead a bright, neon pink. There were pink walls, pink curtains, pink clothes, pink pillows, pink tables, pink _everything_.

 

Did I mention I hate the color pink? I’ve hated it ever since I was little and only got pink dresses and pink crayons and pink things. And now I have to _face_ pink everywhere.

 

At least, if I left the room, there would no longer be any pink left.

 

At least, I thought so. And then I noticed something that made me nearly scream.

 

Looking in a mirror (that had a pink frame, with pink flowers, and nearly made me break it the second I saw it) I saw myself. I didn’t look too bad, with pale skin and green eyes. In fact, I sort of liked how I looked. Except for the fact I had pink hair.

 

That made me go and attempt to break the mirror. However, I noticed then that the flowery smell was still in the room. The flowery smell that was overpowering, like someone just took hundreds of perfumes and poured them on. The smell was _too much!_

 

 And there were no flowers around. Or any plant for that matter.

 

I realized then that _I_ was the one who gave off that smell.

 

My clothes, which were silky, were also pink. Looking in the drawers and closet, I found pink high heels, pink running shoes, pink ribbons, pink hair ties, pink t-shirts, pink jeans, pink pants, and pink sweaters. The people who work at Prestige Uchiha Corporation really must have no idea what girls like. And a weird sense of fashion.

 

 _Why do I put myself through this?_ I asked myself as I put on a t-shirt and jeans. When my dad, who rarely calls except during Christmas and my birthdays (and only for ten minutes max at that) called –through his secretary—for what gift certificate I  wanted for my birthday, I could have asked for a shopping spree of stores. I could have asked for a gift-card at some store. But no, I had to ask for Prestige Uchiha Corporation, and then oppose who ever was trying to help me by going through the CPCF into the building.

 

On the other hand, as soon I stopped sending mental hate messages to Prestige Uchiha Corporation, the game’s programming kicked in. My mind got filled with details of another life, of the character’s life. It is sort of like holding tracing paper up to the light, one is my life and other is the character’s life. When they are held on top of each other, everything is a jumble, a confusing puzzle, but once you concentrate on one drawing—or life, as is the case—then suddenly it makes sense and you are able to ignore the pieces that don’t fit.

 

So I ignored the parts that are Haruno Sakura, a tenth grader in high school. I ignored Prestige Uchiha Corporation and its fancy, overpriced computer that allows you to hear, taste, feel, and—yes, thank you very much—smell an adventure in quarter-hour segments that seem to last for days.

 

Instead, I paid attention to the parts that are Haruno Sakura (same name…I wonder if that’s a part of the game?), a 16 year-old ninja-in-training. I let myself immerse myself in my new identity, finding out information that I would have known if I had lived here my entire life.

 

A lot of that information had to do with flowers, make-up, and healing.

 

If a person where to come up to me, I could make them a bouquet, heal any injuries, cure them of many diseases, fix their hair, give them a make-over, and change their image. Not all at once to the same person, of course.

 

“Sakura-chan!” a voice called out to me. “Sakura-chan, come outside!”

 

 A small, black cat slinked out of my closet and rubbed against my feet. Did animals in this world talk? No, my new memory told me—well, at least majority animals didn’t. And this definitely wasn’t true for my cat. My cat was merely Midnight, affectionately called Sasu-chan because of…some crush my character has on someone. A person who they haven’t even seen in person but have heard of…and bought photos of…

 

…this ‘Sakura’ seems like she needs help. And a brain.

 

“Sasu-chan,” I murmured, rubbing behind his ears. (The name is sort of cute…like the cat…)

 

“Sakura-chan!” The voice that I recognized as my ‘mother’ called out for me.

 

 _Hah!_ Before I could stop it, my subconscious laughed at that idea. My _mother_ calling _me_.  

 

 _“Stop it!”_ I told myself. _“Did you spend money on this game just to criticize everything?_ ”

 

Still, it was a little hard to think of my mother calling me. In real life, my mother lives in Tokyo, because that is where her boss wants her. She visits me and my grandmother, who I live with, one weekend every school month. As well, I visit her for two weeks in the summer, because that is all she can stand of me in her _cozy-for-one_ apartment. Oh well, she still is better than my father. I don’t think I’ve seen him since…well, I don’t think we’ve actually talked or seen each other in years.

 

I buried down this side of me and tried to fit into my character more, in this Sakura’s life. She has a mother, Tohru, and a father, Yuki, who was a farmer, as well as three brothers and four sisters. All of them love each other, just like a big happy family.

 

Walking out of the room, I said good-bye to Sasu-chan, before heading downstairs and out of the house. Opening the front door, I saw a skinny/scrawny man with glasses standing beside my mother, along with a horse. As well, all of my siblings were outside, along with our rabbits, chickens, and other animals that we found. Our father can’t say no to any stray.

 

As I approached the man, he scrunched up his nose and grimaced. I didn’t smell that bad, did I? Looking at my mother, I said “Hello, Mom. Hello, sir.” I had to be polite.

 

Mom, who looked really sad at that moment, sniffled a little, while the man scoffed at her. “Is this the girl?”

 

She nodded to him, before turning to me. “I’ll tell her.” Then she grabbed my shoulders and began to speak, “Honey, what I’m about to tell you doesn’t change anything. You see…Well…You are—”

 

The man looked at my mother, moving away from the animals around him, and said, “Get on with it, woman.”

 

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that!” Even if she is just a computer-generated figment of my imagination, he can’t talk to her like that. I probably would have defended my real mother from him as well. “She’s my mother!”

 

“That’s the point. She isn’t.”

 

Quick as I was, I replied, “Eh?”

 

“This woman who you call your ‘mother’ is not related to you at all. In fact, your ‘father’ isn’t related to you either. They are just your foster parents.”

 

“Oh,” I said. Well, that made sense. The game said that I was heir to the ‘kingdom’ of Konoha, so I couldn’t be someone ordinary. Of course they had to be foster parents or something. But that didn’t mean that this man had to be so smug about telling me that. He looked as if he looked forward to telling me that, as if he enjoyed breaking the news to me like that. And “this woman” as he called her looked ready to cry.

 

“You said I could tell her, Ebisu-san,” my mother said to the man, Ebisu.

 

“You took too long.”

 

I shoved him away from her. “Look, as far as I know, you are some pervy looking guy who is insulting my mother. Tell me what you were ordered to, or else I’ll set the animals on you.”

 

Of course, most of our animals were herbivores, and the only one that could attack really would be Sasu-chan. But that sounded more impressive than, “Or I’ll call for Sasu-chan, and if he decides to come outside and not take a nap or go chase the birds, have him attack you.” And it sounded a lot better than, “I’ll set the plants on you.”

 

Ebisu dusted away the area where I touched him and continued with the news, “Anyways, your real mother, girl, is actually a servant woman.” He seemed to enjoy saying that to me, as if he was trying to make me seem inferior to him.

 

“And who was my father?” I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea on who it was already.

 

Ebisu scowled as he replied, “Your father was…the third Hokage, god rest his soul.”

 

“God rest his soul? Don’t tell me that…” My mother replied, shocked.

 

“Yes, our Hokage,” Ebisu took of his hat and closed his eyes as he continued, “has died last night.” He looked all the part of a mourner.

 

I began to doubt his sincerity when he continued, “And he chose an inconvenient time to do so.”

 

My mother fanned herself, while I decided to get more information.

 

“I have brothers?” I heard vaguely about the Hokage’s children, though I didn’t know much about them as news came slowly to where I was.

 

“Yes. You have three, or in a way four.”

 

“Four?”

 

“Well, your three brothers, who have royal parents on both sides of their family,” he grinned as he said that, “are the real heirs. There is another boy, who seems to have much potential, who is also an heir.”

 

“What are they like?” I was curious to see what my brothers were like, after all, I might end up having to fight them later…

 

“Well, the eldest is Kiba, who has been away from the Konoha for a while. He has some,” Ebisu paused for a moment, “interesting…yes, _interesting_ ideas on how to do things.”

 

Something about his tone made me think he didn’t mean interesting at all. “About what?”

 

“Everything,” he replied, not helping at all. “Then there is Lee, who is strong in …well, I suppose…in a sense.”

 

“How?”

 

“Let’s just leave it at that. Lastly, there is Naruto. He is a bit of a wild child, playing pranks and dabbling far too much in that rubbish.”

 

I started to imagine a little kid, throwing stones at windows and vandalizing buildings. Surely he didn’t mean that.

 

“What about the other heir?” _Maybe we can be allies…_

 

“Oh, he is a very intelligent person, with strength and skills that surpass many. He is a very apt ninja, and his name is Uchiha Sasuke.”

 

"Oh." My character has a crush on my opponent. Lovely. I hope that doesn’t get in the way. "What—”

 

“Wait until you see them,” Ebisu replied.

 

“You’re taking her to court?” My mother asked, surprised.

 

“Of course.”

 

“But I thought it was too dangerous for her!”

 

“The Hokage willed it.”

 

“I thought the Hokage died,” I said, trying to get a word in edgewise.

 

He raised an eyebrow at me, showing his doubt in my mental capacities. “He did it at his deathbed. Of course, he was quite _feverish_ then,” Ebisu clearly though the Hokage wasn’t in his right mind, “When you were born, your servant-girl mother died. Of course, several advisors thought that a mother and her first-born child dying at the same time wouldn’t be uncommon, but the Hokage wouldn’t allow it. He wanted to let you live, as he has a kind soul.” He sniffed a little at this.

 

Right. He was kind, abandoning his child like that. I could completely imagine him as my real father.

 

“Oh, and now he decides to pay attention to me because of his guilty conscience?”

 

“Yes, and, his mind was clearly clouded by his sickness when he requested this,” Ebisu looked at me coldly, “You are to be the next Hokage.”

 

Oh. I thought I would have to fight it out with the other heirs.

 

“Well, are you going to get on my horse?” He seemed to be in a hurry to get out of here.

 

“What? I thought she could stay a little longer, at least until her father comes. He’ll be coming soon!” My mother desperately pleaded.

 

“No, we are in a hurry.” He got onto his horse and looked at me expectantly.

 

“Don’t worry, mother. Tell father I’ll be fine,” I replied. _Like I will wait for ‘father’_. Besides the fact that I didn’t like saying goodbye to my dad anyways, I knew that the game probably wanted me to waste time waiting, or make some silly mistake. And my grandmother, even though my parents are rich, couldn’t afford to send me here often to finish the game. My dad, the tycoon in the business world he is, wouldn’t let me see a dime of his money.

 

As I got ready to get on the horse, I told her one last thing, “I’ll send for you later.”

 

Even if I don’t finish the game, it was worth seeing the look on Ebisu’s face when I said that.


	3. First Meetings

As we rode through the streets, I looked around and noticed the village around me. There was a flower shop nearby, along with several restaurants. Many people were looking at me—or was it Ebisu?—as we went past them.

 

Now, while I had absolutely no experience riding horses, as most animals always try to

a) attack me upon contact or

b) try to avoid me so I don’t accidentally fall and squash them,

luckily, though, my character had ridden a horse before. Actually, it was a pony and she was only seven, but she still was able to get an idea of how to ride, so I just let her take over.

 

Which was a good idea. I expect that if I fell off, I probably would have been abandoned by Ebisu. Hokage’s orders or not.

 

-x-

 

Finally we reached a huge building. I’m not sure what I was expecting, well, now that I think about it, I thought I would end up in a cave. Or maybe an abandoned building, filled with spiders or rats. And then the people around me would watch me pathetically trying to flee the area.

 

The building we got to, instead, was tall. There was a large staircase on one side of it that led to the top of the building, where there were several trees. Clustered around the building were several fountains and a few smaller buildings. A forest was on one side, while giant faces covered with flowers was on another.

 

Giant faces.

…

(I nearly fell off the horse)

…

Oh. Not real faces. They were carved into a cliff, and my ‘memory’ tells me that they are the past Hokages.

 

When we reach the building, several other ninjas are in front of it, ready to help me off, ignoring the overwhelming smell that came off me. Made me feel like a princess as they were so gentle, and my character enjoyed it as much as I did.

 

As soon as I touched the floor, Ebisu disappeared (probably to take a shower, as he kept sniffing so much during the ride).

 

As I looked around, I noticed a long, black-haired…girl (I think) walk up to me. Her eyes were a little yellow, and I did. Not. Like. Her. Grin. _At. All._

 

(It was creepy)

 

She was a little pale, and when she stuck her hand out, seemed bony.

 

“Hello?”

 

She chuckled a little at my words, a very _odd_ chuckle. And then, when she spoke, it was in a soft hiss.

 

“Hello. I’m Orochimaru,” she spoke in a deeper voice than I expected, “and you are Sakura?”

 

Oops. I just noticed that ‘she’ was actually a _he_. (Or, she has a deeper voice and flatter chest than me)

 

I hesitated for a moment, and then shook hands with him. “Yes.”

 

“Good,” he smiled, before grabbing my hand. “Then I will take you to where the others are waiting. Fine?”

 

I nodded my head mutely, shivering a little at his cold touch. As he led me in the building, up the stairs, I looked around to see the rooms, gaping in awe at the rooms. They were fancily decorated, with intricate designs painted on the walls and woven into the carpets. And I get to _live_ in here.

 

Finally, we stopped in front of two huge doors. As Orochimaru pushed open the doors, I quickly composed myself.

 

“Calm down. It’s just a bunch of people,” I reminded myself, “a bunch of important people who could probably kill me if I anger them.” (Yes, calming down was never my forte).

 

I peeked inside the room for a moment, before I heard a whisper in my ear.

 

“Well, it’s time to meet your competition, Sakura-chan.”

 

I shuddered for a moment. _Gross_. His mouth was close to my ear. Seriously, that is just… _gross_.

 

Then he rudely shoved me into the room, where I tripped face forward onto the ground. Luckily, it was covered by a soft carpet, so I recovered quickly. Looking up from the ground, I noticed several guys and a girl looking at me. The girl had long blonde hair, and seemed disgusted _(I think it’s me)_. Her blue eyes closed for a while, and she turned her head away from me.

 

As I slowly got up, three hands appeared in front of me. One was from a guy with a grey coat with a furry hoodie. He had red triangles ( _tattooed_?) under his eyes, and had a…wild appearance. Another was from a boy with blonde hair (reminded me of the sun) and blue eyes. He looked similar to the girl, maybe they were siblings? And the last hand…

 

Well, the last hand belonged to this green…person. I think he is a person. His clothes were green, and his hair was black. And his eyes…well, I got distracted by his furry eyebrows and his shining mouth.

 

…It is true what they say about first appearances. They really do tell you a lot about people. ( _Freaks_ , my brains screamed out, _Freaks!_ )

 

I hesitantly grabbed the first two hands (because, _no_ , I didn’t want the creature to get too close) and they pulled me up.

 

As I dusted my skirt, I noticed that there was another boy in the room.

 

And I think I died.

 

Not really. At least, not in the game. But I might as well have.

 

In front of my stood one of the most handsomest (not a word, but he _is_ it) guys I’ve ever seen. He had long raven strands of hair, with two bangs around his face and several strands nearly covering his eyes. And his eyes…they were dark, like his hair, and pulled me.

 

I started to turn red, because I just realized that besides this beautiful (he could have been a girl) guy, those two guys that helped me up were also…hot. Amazingly so, I wouldn’t mind being alone with either of them. I was in a room with three hot guys. I recognized them from the promo, and I wasn’t expecting them to be so…smexy.

 

…Maybe this is heaven?  

 

While I was fantasizing, the guy with the tattoos started to sniff the air a little, before saying, “What’s that _smell_?”

 

A moment breaker.

 

He looked at me, and sniffed again. Then he snorted, before muttering something about girls and perfumes and how- _some_ -of-us-are- _really_ -desperate-to-be-noticed.

 

I turned red now because of anger and embarrassment.

 

The blonde girl smirked at that, saying in her haughty voice, “Oh, well, _some_ of us were not lucky enough to be born rich, or into a prominent family, Kiba.”

 

So this was the infamous Kiba. With his odd views on the world. I didn't quite see it and maybe Ebisu just hated him.

 

The green boy spoke then.

 

“Stop teasing her, Ino.” That must be the girl. “I, the green beast of Konoha, will win the fair maiden’s heart. If I do not, I will run around the city five hundred times!”

 

“Lee…” the cute, blonde boy spoke now, “That isn't a good--”

 

“Naruto, are you to be my opponent? I wish you the best! And I will not go easy on you!” Lee, I think that’s his name, declared, before turning to me. I could literally see hearts in his eyes, before he bowed before me, grabbing my hand. “My fair princess,” he started to kiss my hand, before he froze. Coughing slightly, he bowed again, before backing away a little.

 

Naruto laughed at this, and then sniffed the air a little. He started to cough a little too, before the onyx-eyed boy looked coolly at me.

 

Ino, noticing him, said, “Sasuke-kun, maybe we should get the windows open, ne? Or go out for some fresh air?”

 

Well _pardon me_ for the smell. Like I can help it that I am practically a walking, talking perfume factory. If you guys would just ignore the damn smell, then….

 

Did she say “Sasuke”?

 

…She did. Oh. That boy must be Uchiha Sasuke.

 

My character’s crush.

 

I can see why now.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off ‘Heir Apparent’. –insert disclaimer here- I read the novel recently, and just felt like writing this. However, there will be quite a few changes to adjust to the characters/setting/my ideas/and, if I wanted you to read the book, I'd just tell you to read the book.


End file.
